


There's A First Time For Everything

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec discovers he has a panty kink, Alec tries on panties and REALLY likes them, M/M, Panty Kink, Panty Kink Discovery, Teasing, blowjob mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus is out in the kitchen, and Alec has just stepped out of the shower, and he's always...wondered.Just a little.What they'd feel like.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 9
Kudos: 208





	There's A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anonymous: Alec wearing lingerie for the first time
> 
> DID SOMEONE ASK FOR FIRST TIME PANTY KINK? WHY HELL YES I AM HERE FOR THIS!!!

Alec’s wondered. 

  
Not often, you know, but, sometimes. He _wondered._

  
Magnus liked wearing them, and he knew that. Had even explained to him how much he liked it, what he liked about it. 

  
But he’d never wanted to wear anything himself. 

  
He hadn’t. Not _really._

  
But sometimes… 

  
Sometimes he wondered if it really felt as good as Magnus described. 

  
He fingered the silk, rubbing his thumb along the soft fabric and shivered, imagining it… _elsewhere._ Alec took a deep breath. He could maybe see the appeal of these. The red with the gold ribbons threaded through it that matched Magnus’ eyes. 

  
He glanced furtively towards the bedroom, but Magnus was in the kitchen making breakfast, and he’d already gotten ready for the day. He didn’t have any reason to come back into the closet. Alec tightened his grip on them and carefully pulled them out of Magnus’ dresser drawer, looking at them again. 

  
Dropping his towel to the floor, Alec took a deep breath and stared at them. He just wanted to know if they felt as good as Magnus said. That was all. He’d find that out and hide them and then put them back as soon as he could. Stepping into them, he shivered as he tugged them up, the silk sliding against his thighs and making him gasp. 

  
He tugged the waistband carefully up and over his ass, and then into place, his dick cradled in the soft material. 

  
Alec closed his eyes and gave himself a few precious seconds to _feel_. It was better than he could have ever imagined. Everything, his dick, his balls, were cradled in the soft, almost-a-tease fabric and it was enough to have him wanting to tear it off and keep wearing it for hours all at once. 

  
Alec sucked in a hard breath and reached down, pressing his hand to the front of the panties. The added pressure was enough to wrench another small noise from him and he couldn’t help rubbing himself just a little, his cock starting to harden. He reached out to grab the side of Magnus’ dresser, his eyes falling halfway shut as he squeezed himself, a slow tease, a small pant escaping him. 

  
Was this how it always felt?

  
Fuck, no wonder Magnus liked wearing them so much. 

  
Alec opened his eyes and looked down, staring at the tip of his cock peeking out of the top of the panties, hard and already starting to leak. _“Fuck,”_ he whispered, shivering as he gave himself another squeeze. 

  
“Well well,” Magnus drawled, leaning against the doorframe of his closet. “What do we have here, Alexander?” 

  
Alec’s eyes flew open and he stared at Magnus in shock. “I…” 

  
“Look very, _very_ pretty, Alexander?” Magnus supplied, stepping towards him with a smirk on his face. “Why yes, you do. In fact, want some help with that?” 

  
Alec’s mouth was dry and he watched Magnus’ eyes flicker to gold. “They feel really good,” he whispered. 

  
Magnus stepped closer and dropped to his knees in front of Alec. “Want to see how good they feel with my mouth on you?”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
